


The Sun and Moon

by fishandchaps



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Slow Build, everything is ooc, fake slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandchaps/pseuds/fishandchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was started during NaNoWriMo and never finished. I will slowly start to upload the chapters I've finished while working on the rest of the work. </p><p>-</p><p>Kon's mistake causes the entire Kingdom of Metropolis to fall into the hands of the neighboring King Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! This is all un beta'd and I get the feeling it might not make a lot of sense in the beginning. 
> 
> That being said this fic is a VERY slow build. There WILL eventually be smut but it's buried in plot.... sorry. >

As with every mountain there was a light side and a dark side. 

 

The light side was lit up during the longest point of the day, bringing life and cheer and activity to western kingdom of Metropolis. Metropolis was an agricultural power house, the people there working their long days, but happy to do so. They tended the earth and lived peaceful quaint lives.

 

On the eastern side of the mountain sat the kingdom of Gotham. By mid-day the sun was eclipsed by the mountains casting the kingdom into darkness. The people of Gotham worked in the mines, guided only by the light of their lamps. They work with the ores and studied them, making armor and weapons, tools and decorations. They valued intellect and questioned everything with a paranoid air. 

 

The two kingdoms co-existed with much animosity between them, neither really took note of the other, neither wanted to start conflict. The mountain range kept them from knowing much about the other kingdom, they had no real reason for conflict, and attacking without knowledge would be a bad idea. 

 

So the days between them were slow and separate, they would trade goods between the mountains, the people of Metropolis trading their famous delicacies and crops for tools. Sure the kingdoms had their distrust of each other, but it was all played behind polite smiles. There was an unspoken alliance. 

 

Conner Kent, son of Clark Kent, Prince, and second Heir to the thrown of Metropolis, spent a lot of his time outside of the castle grounds. Him and his father had been bickering and getting under each other's skin a lot lately. Clark just figured it was one of the many troubles that came with young men of his age. They would argue about any old thing, from where the royal family dog Krypto would sleep, to political policies. Conner thought they needed to take a more aggressive approach to their army, to be prepared if anything were to happen. But Clark insisted that by strengthening their army and building an arsenal, they would make their subjects fear and distrust them. 

 

After once such argument Conner stormed out, still clad in his official royal robes. He was too angry to turn back and change into something more appropriate for running around the kingdom. When Conner was in a really bad mood he would go out to the mountains and blow off steam. On the Metropolis side of the range, there were very few visitors: they had no business there, as the land was too rocky for plants to grow, there was no grass for animals to feed on, and the people need not mine because anything they needed they would get in trade from Gotham. 

 

Getting out of the Kingdom's inner city was always a journey on it's own. People were bustling about, trying to get done what needed to be done, needing to complete their work before returning home to their families. Children ran through the streets with kites flying in the autumn air. Merchants and shoppers haggled away at prices. It didn't help that Conner could hear them all, he could hear every conversation happening around him individually. Every so often they would muddle together, unable to make out the words, he would hear just monotone static. All of the noise only increased his range and frustration. Couldn't everyone just shut up? Couldn't they see his distress? Why did everyone have to talk so much? 

 

He noticed a maid wondering through the crowd, a girl with golden locks pouring over the back of her cape as she spoke with a merchant, she seemed to be taking notes. It was his sister Kara. She was often speaking with the people, learning about their jobs, inquiring what the royal family could do to help. Just then she was speaking to a man about his butcher shop, he told her about his need for more space within the city, he needed to expand as people were moving in from the rural areas of the kingdom. 

 

Conner knew that they desperately needed to expand the kingdom walls. They needed to be strengthened to help against attacks, to keep the people safe, they needed better sewage, they needed to update their public works. 

 

But Clark would have none of that, he was so distracted over the loss of his late queen, Queen Lois Lane, his companion and the mother of his children. Queen Lane bore two children, Kara and Conner Kent, both of them possessing the powerful abilities of the house of El which Clark Kent hailed from, but it was a secret he wouldn't even tell his children, lest the people begin to fear them and question their lineage. The rightful heirs to the thrown were to be direct descendants of the Kent line, but with Queen Martha's condition they were unable to have children of their own and were concerned about the kingdom being ruled by their ruthless relatives. 

 

When Jonathan announced his marriage to Martha the two of them spent most of the day lost in love, wandering through the castle gardens and out into the fields, insisting they were without a guard so they could keep their privacy. Something seemed to fall from the sky, it was like God himself had sent this gift down to earth. The metal craft pummeled into the earth and bestowed upon them a son. They called him Clark. 

 

The King and Queen very eagerly took the boy in and raised him as their own, 

 

As the boy continued to grow they realized he had incredible power, he was unmatched in any duel, and Jonathan learned he would have to keep Clark under wraps, keep his power a secret lest the people of the Kingdom realize he was not the rightful heir to the Kent thrown. Jonathan knew, in his heart, that this boy had the god given right to rule, and decided that he would teach him all he needed to know. 

 

When Clark Kent became of age, he married the peasant girl Lois Lane, against his father's wishes and he started a family with her, she bore her two children and continued life in the castle, raising them and teaching them lessons from her life as a peasant. Princess Kara grew very interested in learning more about the common man, she wanted to know what to do to rule them fairly. The relationship between the two of them grew strong.

 

Then the sickness came. Anytime Queen Lois was near the King or any of their children, they would grow incredibly ill, unable to move, but once she left the room he would quickly recover. They began to sleep in separate bedrooms. They tried to have a doctor examine the Queen, Clark, and anyone the Queen was in contact with but to no avail. The symptoms were so severe that the court began to despise the queen that they had once held so high. It was even challenged that she was committing treason with her acts, just by staying in the castle. 

 

The king was forced to burn the Queen at the stake for treason. If he were to over look this, he would be seen as an unjust king, he would lose the trust of his people, and he would be seen as a liability, unable to keep a clear head because he was so driven for love. 

 

Conner would never forgive his father for his act, as she was sentenced when he was still so young he never even got to know her. Kara on the other hand understood her father's actions and even though she didn't agree with them, she would never voice her opinion. 

 

Kara spent most of her time outside of the castle, inside the walls of the city talking to the people, making sure their voice would be heard so she could carry on the legacy of her mother's life. She despised being stuck inside with Clark sulking about, unable to even focus on such remedial tasks as keeping the budget in check, Kara acted as the pseudo queen. 

 

Conner hated all of it, he hated that he was forced to live in the castle with all of this unnecessary gloom. He wasn't even next in line for the thrown, and Kara was showing no signs of incompetence or illness, why could he not take up an apprenticeship? Learn some other skill, or better yet, govern his own section of the kingdom, they needed all the help they could get. But no if he were to gain any premature power the King would seem weak. It was always about appearances, gaining the trust of the people by working behind their backs. 

 

The prince trudged out, away from Kara and her questions, disregarding the shocked looks of his subjects. No one would stop him from leaving, not even Kara. After leaving the city walls he walked along the paths outside, going and going so far that when he was sure no one would be around he began to fly, one of the Kent abilities. He flew low to the ground until he got to the mountains. Between the rocks and clumps of dirt, he had a cave he spent quite a bit of time in, hiding. 

 

He wasn't going to be doing any hiding today, there no way he was going to just wait out the rage that had been boiling up inside of him for so long. The prince stormed into his cave, shouting and spewing nonsense. He pounded his bare fists into the walls of the cave, the rocks gave away and crumbled around his fists, clouds of dust filled the air as the boy ceased his ministrations on the gaping hole he'd dug into the mountain. 

 

Looking down at his knuckles, he noticed there was no blood, there was never blood, he used to wonder if he even had blood. Even with his actions, his rage had still not been quelled His eyes began to burn with intensity, charing the walls around him, wherever he turned. He continued to pound and burn and yell. Letting his frustrations out in the privacy of his own cave. There would be no place for this in the castle. Nowhere he could be so sure he wouldn't get caught. 

 

He delivered a final blow to the wall in front of him, it collapsed into another room. These caves twisted and turned, with tunnels going on forever. This was the fatal mistake that would change not only his life, but his entire kingdom's life forever. 

 


End file.
